stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions
Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions is a fan fiction series taking place from mid-2372 until late 2376, featuring the adventures of Captain Noah Wrightson and his crew aboard the and against an ancient race called the M'Tar trying to destabilize peace in the region around the Typhon Expanse. This series is a spin off of Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles. Central and Major Supporting Characters Major Adversaries By Season *'Season One': The Myhr'an *'Season Two': Dr. Samantha Delaney *'Season Three': The Treaty Killers, ancient Egypt aliens, Pilmarian-Steranmio war *'Season Four': The Scourge *'Season Five': The Renai'i Season Synopses Season One - 2372 :Main article: Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions (season 1). A rise in Myhr'an violence near the Typhon Expanse diverts Captain Noah Wrightson and his crew aboard the from their original mission to explore the area. Picking up new crew members from other destroyed ships or starbases, the Cantabrian fights to find the real reason behind the sudden jump in Myhr'an ability and technology, finding every answer they uncover leads to so many more questions. Season Two - 2373 :Main article: Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions (season 2). The Federation catches up with Samantha Delaney, but she's found some new allies and a new starship, fitted with some devastating weaponry. The Cantabrian and ''Aotearoa'' corner Delaney, but like a caged animal, she fights back, hitting the Cantabrian crew deep in their personal lives. But her final assault on Earth sees the Cantabrian crew fight tooth-and-nail to keep her from attacking the planet with some disastrous results. Between Season Special Episode - 2373 / 1945 / 2374 :Main article: "Hemorrhage" Survivors from the Cantabrian and other Starfleet ships find themselves stuck in 1945, fighting a deadly new enemy, looking to exploit Earth at one of its weakest moments in history. Season Three - 2374 :Main article: Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions (season 3). A new starship and a new captain start off 2374, with Daniel Radke not only mourning the loss of Noah Wrightson but also being found guilty of assaulting a Federation civilian: the price a reduction in rank. Leaving on extended leave, Radke's kidnapped by the Treaty Killers, while Graves tries to carve her niche as the Cantabrian s commanding officer. After defeating the Treaty Killers in the present and creating a cease-fire with their counterparts in the past, Wrightson returns to the present, with Graves taking his place in the past. Responding to a new mission with her old captain back at the helm, the Cantabrian is assigned to the Pilmarian-Steranmio War as peacekeepers, while the M'Tar strike the Cantabrian at year's end, one of the senior officers turns her rifle on a transformed Radke. Season Four - 2375 :Main article: Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions (season 4). The Gateway is destroyed. A senior officer's shipped off to another assignment for betraying her crew in their moment of need. Benjamin Caldwell and Helena Bourget have disappeared, presumed dead. And Captain Noah Wrightson and his crew find the Scourge Conglomerate, a nomadic band of races using cityships, are the region's M'Tar lackeys. The Scourge target the ''Cantabrian''-A, and the two play a cat-and-mouse game with disastrous results. A third of the crew die. The Cantabrian s severely damaged. And the survivors need to not only repair the ship but also stop the Scourge Cityship from destroying their next target: Hanej Prime. Between Season Special Episode - 2376 :Main article: "Howl". Part of the ''Star Trek: Unity crossover. Milami Thall returns home to face her father and her demons, but there are other, more real demons on the planet's surface... Season Five - 2376 :''Main article: Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions (season 5). The Scourge threat evaporated, the Cantabrian-A crew find their ship refitted and start the long trek home. After one final fight with the Scourge, they depart for parts unknown to find the Renai'i and Dark Messiah. They must battle them both, and the M'Tar, in a final showdown... Special Cross-Over Episodes "Dream a Little Dream of Me" - 2367 / 2384 :Main article: "Dream a Little Dream of Me" Counselor Daniel Radke learns one of his old patients and friends, Corey Aster, has lost his husband in the Andromeda Galaxy. Undercover, Radke infiltrates the Romulan Star Empire, posing as a Tal Shiar operative, attempting to extradite Aster while thinking about his days as a counselor dealing with patients in the shadow of the Battle of Wolf 359. "Gravity" - 2379 :Main article: "Gravity" Part of s ''Other Knights anthology.'' The Federation Civil War is over. Project Restoration is completed and the new Deep Space 9 is on-line. But Captain Daniel Radke needs to gather his friends and the commanding officer of the together to face a growing threat... :This story takes place in the Pendragon universe. External links *Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions *TCE Wiki Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions